


creature (follow me through)

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angels, M/M, my lil bbies bein in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were in love, are in love, will be in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	creature (follow me through)

josh’s wings spread across the perfect white sheets, his feathers glowing in the pale yellow sunlight that seeps through the faded off-white curtains. 

 

his eyelids flutter open, sleepy bags under his eyes lay ample and he scratches lightly at his ribs while he stretches out his back as if he was a cat. 

 

“honey?” he calls out, noticing the other angel’s vessel gone from the clean bedroom.

 

“yes?” tyler answers back from their living room, vessel seated in the velvety, deep green chair. it’s one of the only things in their living room since they try to keep their possessions on earth minimal. 

 

josh smiles, teeth shining. he calls out, “i love you.”

 

tyler then smiles, too, grinning into his honey tea mug. “i love you, too” he responds. 

 

when josh’s wings hear tyler’s affirmation, they spread out with contentment. they almost touch the floor they’re so big, but josh doesn’t worry about hitting the lamp that illuminates their midnight kissing sessions.

 

when you’re in love, you don’t worry about anything at all.


End file.
